A Step Into the Time Machine
by im-so-asian
Summary: Just a glimpse into Eli's future! All in my head- happy readings! And I'll try to update as often as I can- School's a drag!
1. Out with the old, in with the new

_ So I got on one knee- "Clare, will you marry me?" I asked her, as her face blushed._

_ "I-I-I-I need you to wake up!"I felt my heart sink a little bit at her confusing answer. Is that supposed to be some sort of Christian language?_

_ "What? You were supposed to say yes!"_

_ "No! Wake up, wake up, man, this is the third time you're gonna be late for class!"_

"GAHH!" I arose so briefly, causing me to fling up and- "OWWW!" hit myself on my bed. And THIS is the reason why I wanted the top bunk! Ok- not the best morning start. I looked over at my alarm clock at the side of my bed. Adam looked at me, pulling up his pants- laughing at me. Hah. "Ok, mock me if you _must_, but next time you decide to do that to me, you should put on some pants!" Sarcasm has yet to leave me in my college days. Hah.

"Ok, ok! Just hurry up- Clare's been bugging me about getting you to meet her before class today! Does she know what you're plan-"

"No! No she doesn't, and she CAN'T because I didn't tell her, and YOU didn't tell her, _did_ you?"

"No, no, I didn't! Relax, relax!"

"Whatever, I GUESS I'll believe you, even though I probably _shouldn't_!"

His phone began ringing, at 7:00? "It's her, hurry! Hurry up!" Adam rushed me, throwing me a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Have you ever heard of a shower, because I have to go use it!"

"Ok, then HURRY. UP! Before she kills me! I'm kinda afraid of her right now!" It sounds like Adam's hiding something. Don't tell me that it's about- No, he probably forgot… but CLARE on the other hand… Oh no.

…

"Ok, Adam, it's lunch, and I still haven't met up with Clare yet, any ideas?"

"No- not really."

"HAPPY- I'm so happy today!" Someone- I'm guessing Clare- grabbed my shoulders and greeted us with a more than pleasurable tone. I turned around as she wrapped her arm around my neck.

"Hey? Why so happy today?" A guy can only care so much about why his girlfriend is so… peppy! She's so happy, I think it's a bit unhealthy. Hah.

"I just went over to the store to get some supplies for the- PROJECT! Project that I have to do, and I got it all last minute, even though I had to get them yesterday!" She smiled- biting her lip. She has something planned- doesn't she. Hmm, maybe her PROJECT!

"Ok, Clare, you're SUCH the rebel." I leaned in closer to her face. And so the charm leads the way.

"That's why I'm with you- to do stupid things that I will regret for the rest of my life." She followed along with MY plan.

"I hope I'm IN that whole 'rest of your life' plan." And closer…

"HEY! YEAH! I'm _still_ here! Mr. Third wheel back here!" Plan exterminated for the sake of Adam's sanity. Hah.

"Hmm, maybe you won't be so 'Mr. Third' wheel if you go talk to that 'Daisy' girl that you keep on eyeing out."

"Umm- her name is ROSE! And I have!"

"What, 'Hey, could you get my pencil?'?"

"NO! I asked her for the homework too!" Oh, Adam.

I rolled my eyes as Clare grabbed my hand under the table- keeping it a secret from Adam. She looked at me smiling. "Adam! Hmm… why don't you just tell her that she has pretty eyes!" I looked at Clare, recognizing that that's what I said to her. She blinked her eyes as I had a really big urge to just kiss her- but Adam was there, so I _had_ to resist.

"Ok- whatever. I'm just gonna go up and talk to her- confidently." He got up, and brought his tray with him. "Grow confidence- grow confidence- grow confidence!" I heard him mutter to himself. I could see his arms shaking, but I think he'll be ok!

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Clare whispered, facing me. I grabbed onto her neck.

"Well, he's obviously not gonna see this-" I pulled her in close to me to steal one short kiss on the lips from her. Aww, she's blushing. How… what's the correct word for this? Adorable.

She smiled, and we both looked ahead to see what Adam was doing. He was sitting- talking to the girl. Ok, she's smiling, I can't see his face, but he must be talking. I wonder what they're talking about..? He pulled out a comic book, is that a classic China Town Saga? I haven't seen that in YEARS! But WOW! She's into comic books! Hmm, perhaps Adam won't be so "Mr. Third Wheel" anymore. I'm happy for him! He turned around to look back at us, then motioned his hand telling us to stop looking at him, but shot us a thumbs up. Hah.

It was a bit silent, because there wasn't much to talk about. I just kept looking at Clare smiling- which tells me that she has something up. Ugh, she probably got me something for my birthday, but I wonder what it is. Wait- no I don't, I don't want a present! "Um- Clare? Yeah, why do you keep smiling?"

"Why? Is it illegal to smile or something?"

"No, I'm just wondering."

"Ok, are you doing anything tonight?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I don't think so."

"Ok, then meet me at the fountain and we can go out somewhere."

"Like?"

"Like a surprise- you'll see when we're there!"

"Don't tell me that this is for my-"

"Happy Birthday!" She quickly interrupted me with those two words that I was hoping she had forgotten… Dammit. I rolled my eyes, implying that it's not THAT happy! "Stop rolling your eyes." She rolled her eyes, what the heck?

"Hypocri-" She grabbed my neck to quickly pull me closer to kiss me. Hmm- logical. I can't disagree with this kind of interruption!

"Get a room you two!" I heard from behind me. I quickly released seeing Drew and a few of his friends. Drew took a seat over while Clare began blushing- Hah. "Hey, where's Adam?"

"Uh- " I pointed over to Adam and the girl, they don't look half bad together!

"Working out his 'man skills' eh? I hope he's winning her over, because if not, he'll end up with those nachos ALL over his face. Like last time. Ok, Catch you around later, hopefully not interrupting anything." Drew raised his eyebrows, and walked away. Yeah, I certainly hope he doesn't interrupt anything again either.

…

Here I go. Hmm, I'll sit over at the fountain- JUST like she said, and just toss a few coins in until she gets here. "Hey, Birthday boy!" Clare stopped me from tossing in another coin.

"Um- Yeah, don't EVER call me that again."

"Whatever, come on, drama queen- let's go."

I sighed. Reason one- she called me drama queen- HAH. Reason two- She has something planned for my birthday, and I know it. She covered my eyes with her hands as I sighed again- but she interrupted by 'playfully' licking my lip. "Was that supposed to be some kind of apology? Because I forgive you." I smirked.

"No," She took her hands off and went behind me. "But come on, walk, we have some stuff to do."

Ok, from the noises that I heard, we went into a building, up an elevator, and she made me walk up a flight of stairs. Is this the dorm building? She took her hands off my eyes revealing my dorm door. REALLY? "So I went into a building, up and elevator AND stairs with my eyes SHUT to come back to my dorm room?"

"Relax, just open the door!"

"Whatever." I opened the door to see the most lame, yet sweet party that I've ever had in my lifetime.

"SURPRISE!" The trio of people yelled out, shocking me that three people could yell so loud. I had a feeling this was coming... but I smiled anyways so they would be happy that I'm happy. Awe, they care about me!

"Is this the BEST you guys can do?" I said in sarcasm- of course. Adam's jaw ropped, as Drew gave him a 'what the heck' look. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Clare shrug. "I'm joking, I'm joking, Adam, you can prop your jaw back up!"

"Come on, open your present, birthday boy." Clare whispered into my ear. Hah. For course Adam rolled his eyes.

"Here, it's from both of us." Adam handed me the gift, wrapped in a bag. Hmm, let's see what's in the card! _'Hey. I'm pretty bad at writing cards, so just read all the pretty, poetic, pre-written stuff. From, Adam and Drew. __ Eli, have an epic birthday.' _HAH. That card made me laugh.

"Thanks, guys, I like the message!" Adam and Drew nodded, as I reached my hand into thte bag to see the CLASSIC EDITION BATMAN COMIN #4? "CLASSIC. EDITION. BATMAN? How did you find this?" Oh- wait. I have to be 'manly' for Clare. I cleared my throat, "I mean- uh. HOW DID YOU FIND IT?" Ehh, I guess I just can't keep my cool!

Adam shrugged, "I found one in the back of the store today- the owner let me have two- I guess he had 6 of the 30 copies." Woah- who knew you could get that stuff. All I get is a 15% discount.

Drew looked over at Clare, "What geeks." HAH. I saw Clare nodding her head, but I don't care! This is an amazing moment! The writer himself signed it! I'm touching the same book as a comic book god! I feel so special!

"Ok, ok, ok. Enough with that- it's MY turn!" HAH. I guess Clare hated the fact that I loved Adam's gift. She handed me the present. I shook the well wrapped box- Hmm, it's rattling! Ok, enough of this waiting- what is it? So, I opened the box- woah. I haven't- since- where'd she- you can't find this ANYWHERE- I didn't even get the first one from a store!

"Well? Do you like it?" I guess I should spare everyone the suspense and confusion, and just tell you. A few years ago, I lost my metal guitar pick necklace- the one that my mom made me. And I guess Clare gave me one- inscribed and all- almost exactly the same… '_To my knight in gothic armor, Eli Goldsworthy.' _Wow. She must've really worked hard! "Flip it over!" of course- I'd like to know what it says! _'With Love, Clare.' _My heart just skipped a few beats as we quickly took each other into a tight hug.

"How did you- how did you find this? Did you make it?"

"Of course I did! But I got someone else to do the inscribing…"

"It's amazing- I love it."

"I love you." Lean in, Eli, lean in!

"I love you t-"

"IF YOU'RE GONNA DO THIS, WAIT UNTIL WE GET OUT!" Oh, Adam- quite the sense of humor. As always- I released, sparing him and Drew, once again. Except I don't think Drew minds it. Adam sighed, hah, "Thank you!"

Clare sighed, "I'll call you later tonight- ok?"

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear as she pecked my cheek. I've never been so happy to receive ANYTHING like that at all! It's so great how we're so different, but we settle, like yin and yang- that sorta thing.

"Dude, you got it in the bag." Drew patted me on the back.

"What do you mean?" Adam left the room

"If you propose to her- she'll definitely say yes- I mean, it's obvious."

"Who told- Dammit Adam."

"Uhh- I gotta go, happy birthday, man."

So, I sat on my bed in an empty room- holding Clare's present in my hands. Just thinking about the future, the past, the present. It's so insane how time just flew by like that. Like I was sent through a time machine or something. Out with the old, in with the new, they always say.


	2. What the hell?

Wow- who knew a day at work could actually be filled with- work? Saturdays at 'Tracks' usually aren't THIS busy. OH. It must be that STUPID Beiber guy. What is this- his fifth album? Ugh- THAT'S why all these random chicks have been talking to me. "Hi Eli!" Ugh… It's Liz- she's been talking to me this whole week.

"Hi-"

"Yeah- so, you said I could cut to the front of the line."

"Uh… Yeeeeeaaaahhh, I don't quite remember that. But if you wanna get that stupid album, just go to the back of the line- the guy's crap anyways." I looked away. Where exactly are my fellow employees when you need them? Oh right- they must've KNOWN about this! That's why Jake tried to catch the virus from Brandon last week! Hah- idiots. Now Jake is out with chicken pox!

"What if I came just to see you?" Uh- Why is Liz grabbing my tie?

I yanked back my tie. "I would say that I have a girlfriend. And that my tie is not for grabbing!"

"Then your girlfriend is very lucky! And your tie is even luckier." Ugh- she winked at me.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhh – You should go. Whatever you're trying isn't exactly working."

"Then is there another technique I can try?"

"How about the one where you leave my boyfriend A-LONE. Here to steal THIS one?" Clare stepped through the doors with her jeans slightly torn at the knee and a gray shirt with a vest (not a vest for winter time- like the puffy ones, but that vest that you would usually see someone wearing these days if that helps at all). I like her pants. "Is THIS the girl that's been bugging you?" I nodded.

"Is THIS your 'so lucky' girlfriend?" Wow- she sounded surprised.

"Yeah! I'm REALLY lucky!"

"Not as lucky as me!"

And all of a sudden, I felt her tug on my shirt and pull my neck forward- FORCING me into a kiss. I pulled away as fast as I could. "Um- how about GET OFF ME?"

"LIZ?" Clare ran up to her and slapped her- nice- there's red marks on her cheek. Liz rolled over and sat up on Clare- but Clare pushed her off and sat on her.

"DUDE! I heard there's a cat fight!" Adam came barging in. Ugh- poor- naïve- Adam. "Oh my god, Clare! You're winning!"

I grabbed Clare from on top of Liz. "CALM DOWN YOU TWO!" I clutched her arms and pressed her against me. "You ok?" She was panting.

"Yeah- I'm fine."

I took her hand and talked to her outside while the rest of the people just scattered amongst the store- not really caring about Liz. "I've never seen this side of you."

"Well- we sort of have a history- I guess."

"A history of…?"

"Well- I really hate boyfriend stealers, and in Junior high there was this dance- and I had a 'date' to Sadie hawkin's night at our school. And I really liked this guy. She just went over and did the same exact thing- grabbed his tie, and kissed him- right in front of me. And after that- I tried hating boys. Then Jenna came along- stole KC- then came you. But you haven't failed me. So I actually think I got something quite right."

"Oh really?" I smirked.

"Well, you're not perfect, but you're good enough."

"Am I perfectly imperfect for you?" I leaned in.

"Um- I'm not gonna kiss you until you get the 'Liz rabies' out of your mouth." HAH.

"Well- I gotta get to work."

"Don't let anymore girls kiss you, ok?"

"Of course not."

"Bye!"

"How about 'see you later?' I'm not into goodbyes?"

"Ok then, _see you later_." She winked her lovely little right eye.

Jealousy's a bitch, eh? If that's what you would call the whole reasoning behind the cat fight. I guess she just knows how to pick the right guys- making me number one. I grin at the _thought_. Hah.

I walked back into Tracks- seeing Liz pretend that nothing happened, just walking around the store. Oh no, _another_ girl's walking up to me now. I know I'm no ladies man, so it must be my hair! I _have_ been using new shampoo products, but I didn't think that THIS would happen!

"Hey, you're the guy that Liz is fought over, right?"

"Yeah- and you are…?"

"I WAS Liz's friend- but she ended up stealing MY boyfriend from me. He broke up with me, and I guess she competes with herself to see how much boyfriends she could get without getting caught."

"Wow- what a skank."

"Yeah- that's what we all say. Her highest record is 4. And after she tries to get you- 5."

"But she won't."

"Trust me- she has ways- and I'm just warning you. She has a reputation- a bad one. And that's why no one feels sympathy for her getting her ass kicked by your girlfriend."

"Does everyone know about her 'crime streak'?"

"Yeah, just about every girl on campus knows about her."

"Why didn't Clare tell me about her?"

"I don't know- but just watch out- you don't wanna be part of her 'slave clan' now do you?"

"No- I don't but just-"

"Watch out. She's NOT gonna give up."

"Ok, ok!"

Ok, so we have ONE thing straight. Liz is a guy thief? And she causes guys to cheat on their girlfriends so that she can cheat on them? That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard of. But why didn't Clare tell me about her? Was she afraid of me thinking she was jealous? Does she think that I'd think that cheating was hot or something? If I ran over Liz with a bus, would she be mad at me, or happy? Ugh- too many questions.

I saw Adam with the most surprised look on his face. "DUDE!"

"What?"

"How are you NOT happy?"

"About…?"

"Girls- fighting over YOU. Do you get the picture?"

"No- I'm more of a one girl type of guy."

"Yeah- riiiight."

"Yeah- I'm right. If you wanna meet a cheater, go post an ad up in the school newspaper."

"That's actually a good idea- BUT I'm not that stupid! Nice try though."

"I never said you were stupid, Adam-"

"Oh- no."

"What?"

"Violet rose-" I just stared at him, I felt the confusion pelting me in the face. Jesus, Adam, he's practically drooling over her! It's kinda scary.

"Dude, snap out of it!" I said- smacking him in the face. "You're getting Adam drool all over the counter!"

"Oh- yeah, sorry. There's just something about her that makes her different. I mean- whenever we hang out- she's just so… she's just like a guy- she's athletic- yet looks like a girl! She's tough but not too strong- AND she's not a wuss."

"Oh- ok… Sounds- guyish? I don't know?"

"She's perfect in a bottle."

"Bottle?"

"Sorry- I meant PERFECT IN A HUMAN BODY."

"Riiiight." What the hell is going on in everyone's heads today. 'Perfect in a bottle?' REALLY Adam? All I can really do is laugh- but then my manager would yell at me for not working.

"Just go- I have to- work. Run along- go talk to her, but don't slobber on her clothes- she would get disgusted."

"Yeah- ok. The game is SO on!"

I can't help but wonder what goes on in his brain.

…

"Hey." Clare knocked on my dorm room's open door, then came in.

"Hey, so… that whole thing with Liz."

"Eli- I don't even know what came over me- I guess I just got mad!"

"Yeah… I haven't seen you that mad ever since your pa-"

"Don't even bother. I guess I was just over reacting."

"Well- I can't blame you."

"I think it's your hair. You do something different with it." She sarcastically mentioned. Hah.

"You know- Adam texted me earlier- him and Violet are at the comic book store- he's probably drooling all over her- no joke."

"You know- there's something different about violet. She's a few dorms away from me. It's kinda weird."

"Good weird, or bad weird?"

"I don't know, but I've heard rumors from her roommates."

"She doesn't have anything- for feminine use, and they said she was getting a… boob job- and has plenty of operations."

"Operations? How do you know that it's not for her gums or something?"

"Think about it Eli. I guess they had other suspicions, so they read her journal."

"Why'd they do that- journals are personal?"

"They were just curious! It said that she wanted to be a girl when she like… 7 or something like that."

"WANTED to be a girl? Is Adam's future girlfriend a-?"


	3. Best frienimies? Never

Hey! I'm sorry about the LONG hiatus- I just got caught up in a bunch of other things! So, here it FINALLY is! AND I know some of you will complain about the '…' in this chapter- but this one highly needs it, because there's a lot of trailing off in voices in this chapter- because of the many questions, and 'hard- to- say' answers. Without further ado, I present to you, the new chapter!:

The nice pitter patter of the rain, falling on the window was soothing. But not soothing enough… It's been about two weeks of hiding secrets from my best friend. And I'm afraid that it's really hard when you don't have anyone to vent to. Well, I have Clare- but all she tells me to do is keep it a secret. And ever since the whole ex-girlfriend thing, I've absolutely HATED keeping secrets. Because they ALL end up in my face somehow!

I hear him walking up the stairs! How will he take it? He's gonna hate me, I know it. Wait- but what if he laughs it off? Too. Many. Questions. "THINK FAST!" Adam tossed me a thick book, which I let fall to the ground. My face turned red of the stress contained in my head. "Uhh- you were supposed to catch that." His voice trailed off and he looked down, trying to hold in his small laughter.

"So- about that girl!"

"First of all, she's not 'That Girl,' she has a name, and it's Violet Rose. And Second, what about her?"

"Hmm- wouldn't it be something if she really was a... man…" I watched Adam's face as it went from 'lovey-dovey' to confusion.

"Why would you say something like that!" He yelled. Why did I decide to tell him again?

"Well- uh- Adam- uh- it was just a thought!"

"Uh, uh, UH? NO!" He stormed out the room, slamming the door.

"Adam! Wait!" But of course, he ignored me. Why, oh why, did I tell him that? Where's my _good _judgment when I need it?

Clare ran into the room, panting. "What's with Adam?"

"What's with your panting?"

"I wanted to let you know that… I think Adam's upset."

"Hmm- I never woulda guessed, Clarebear!"

"Wow, you held on to those nicknames since high school!"

"And I'm not letting them go."I let my smirk roam free of my expressions. Hah.

"Ok- this is not the time for flirting Eli, what did you tell Adam?" My face stayed appalled because I already knew what she was going to do and say.

"Well you started it!" Ugh- the 'Clare Stare.' "Well- I just asked him, 'Wouldn't it be something if she really was a… man…?' And he went all ballistic!"

"Eli- didn't I tell you NOT to say that? WHY in the world did you tell him!"

"Well, I thought he should know, he's only MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Well Eli, I'm your GIRLFRIEND, and when I tell you 'for the love of God, DON'T do it!' Why do you go and do it anyways?" My head was about to explode- I can't handle this.

There was a long pause. And I sighed, "Clare- I love you, and I'm sorry, but I have to leave this intense conversation to go clean up the mess that I spilled all over Adam. Excuse me." Ileft the room with a sigh of relief that I'm not being yelled at- seeing that I've been in the center of drama around here. First Liz, now Adam, then Clare, then my other employees hating me, because I'm the only one with a raise- and a girlfriend, hah. I have so many haters! But I never pictured that two of them would be the two closest people to me… It's upsetting.

I walked down the stairs at a normal rate, turning my head every corner to see if people could hear me softly muttering to myself. Not that I cared, but I just don't want anyone to hear about the whole, 'Violet is a man' thingy.

I hear Adam's voice, softly chatting with someone. I hid around the corner, unseen. "Well, he just thought that maybe you could really be a guy, and I don't know, I just got kinda frustrated, I guess."

"Well, why did you get so frustrated, Adam?" A soft feminine voice asked him—I'm guessing it's Violet because I hear the 'nervousness' in his voice.

He let out a huge sigh. Oh no- is Adam telling her? Well, I hope she'll take it well! But she should, seeing that she _is_ a guy, keeping the same secret. "Because in highschool… people made fun of me a lot because I was really…"

"-Into comic books?"

"No."

"Smart?"

"No."

"Charming, hilarious, spazzy around girls, what, what, what, Adam?"

OH, he's in it now. "I- Sometimes. I used to be. Hmm- how do I say this? Inside, I'm a girl, like, my organs and stuff. But outside, and in my head, I'm a boy. Make sense?"

"Yes! Completely! And since you've been COMPLETELY honest with me- it's my turn! Back when I was a kid, my name was Justin!"

"Oh- don't tell me that you're secretly Justin Beiber- please- I've always hated him!"

"No- I changed my name to Violet. A guy name to a girl name, get it?"

"Wait, so you're a…"

"YES! I'm an MTF transgender!"

There was silence in the air, I could practically feel Adam's heart pounding.

"Adam, don't tell me that you're upset about this."

"No- I'm not- I just- I feel like an ass, here, I'll call you later, then we can catch up, ok?"

"You don't hate me, do you?"

"No, no- of course not, but someone else might."

Great- he's coming to look for me! Uh- Run away! In the building, Up the stairs, up the stairs, up the stairs, up the stairs! I hate living on floor five! RUN ACROSS THE HALL! I can make it, I can make it! And SLAM. Right into the door… Wow. I didn't even bother to open my dorm room door. Ok, stay calm, WHERE ARE THE KEYS? Oh, it's in my pocket! And there- I'm in the-

"Hey- " …How did he beat me up here?

"Hey."

"Where'd you go?"

"I went- I was- I got sushi!"

"Ok, where is it?"

"Um- uh- gah- I ate it on accident! I was- too hungry!"

"What's with the yelling?"

"What's with the hushed tone?"

"I'm an asshole."

"Adam, we're all assholes, just not all of us can admit it!"

"Well, she confessed to me that she was a girl."

"…And?"


	4. MMHMM

"And – I told her how I am… inside."

"And do you believe me NOW?"

"Yes- sorry dude. I guess I just got kind of- angry- remembering the olden days."

"Olden days? It's been a while since I've heard THAT one-no pun intended."

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes, as we both crashed on the couch (sitting, not on top of each other).

"Knock, knock!" My eyes immediately shot to the door. Oh shit- why is HE here?

I remained speechless- jaw dropped and everything. If HE is out- than that means that _**HE**_ is out- possibly. It's not like they caught him doing anything else besides selling drugs to my arch nemisis.

"Fitz?" Adam shrieked and hit my shoulder with the back of his hand- motioning me to look even though I evidently know who he is.

"What are you doing here?" I shot out at him, trying my best not to cause any conflict.

"What? I'm attending here- and this was the only room with a little extra leg room. I mean, with a campus of 2,000, you can't expect for there to be tons of extra space." Uhhh- I feel sick.

"Dude- Eli- Eli- Eli-"

"What, Adam?"

"Are you ok, you don't look too good."

"I'm f- I'm fine!"

"Now, now, no need to be feisty!"

"Eli- man- look- I'm sorry about the past, I've changed. I know I was kind of a jerk, but I hope that won't change anything." What? 'won't change anything' that's bullshit- a big load of bullshit.

"Nah- it's ok- consider the battle over." Oh no- why did I say that? "Uhh- I gotta be somewhere- but I hope you two hit it off!" Adam glared at me. "No- I didn't mean it like that- I meant- nevermind- I just have to go!"

"WHY?" I screamed as the elevator went down. The door opened in the midst of my scream- while people looked at me with odd expressions. "Uhhhh- I- uh- lost my pen!" They all just shrugged and continued on with their life. It's not as if weird stuff doesn't happen to me anyways…

I dialed Claire's number- "Hey- could I stay in your dorm tonight?"

"_Uhhhh- Natasha and I were gonna go hang off campus. Just a girl's night- I'm sorry!"_

"Ugh! Whatever- have fun!" I hung up. "Because I know I won't…" My whiney teenager voice hit me again… Wow- this sucks. Stupid Natasha! Why did her and Claire become good friends? WHY?

Oh! My phone buzzed! Maybe I CAN stay at Claire's! Oh- wait- it's just a text from Adam… _"Dude! Fitz is totally criminal free! I swear! Come back!"_

_ "No! How do you know that for sure!"_

_ "He did volunteer work with children in Alberta! He's totally changed! Hasn't committed a single crime!"_

_ "Fine- I'll come back- but that doesn't mean I'll trust him!"_

**Later that night…**

So I walk into the dormitory, with the sight of Fitz and Adam laughing at some old cartoon. They hadn't seen me yet. "Adam, dude, why does Eli hate me so much? I said I was sorry for what I did- it's not like I go pounding on anyone's face right now."

"Well, he's a stubborn one- I haven't ever been in a serious fight with him, so I can't really tell you what to do."

"Yeah- and I mean, I don't know if he knew anything about what I did in high school." Wait- how do I not know? The dude tormented me just about every day!

"Well- you did leave him a bit traumatized! But only just a bit!"

"*sigh* …I know… And I feel really bad for kissing Claire those few times- but I was a totally different person then!"

It was very well silent in there as my thoughts… I'm kinda baffled- what am I supposed to do? "those few times," really? Really? And Claire didn't even tell me. I don't even know what to think or who to believe anymore…

…I'm so skipping out this week.

No more of this.

I don't want anything to do with him.


End file.
